gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Free Empire of The Chiss Descendancy
Not to be confused with The Interplanetary Magocracy of The Chiss Descendancy, an older incarnation. "Life is a disease, and we have the cure." ''-Supreme Leader Benthamic'' ★ Civil Rights: Below Average Economy: Frightening Political Freedoms: Rare Overview The Free Empire of The Chiss Descendancy, also known as Greater Valencia or the Valencian Empire, is a massive, orderly, and efficient nation, ruled by Supreme Leader Benthamic with an iron fist, and remarkable for its avant garde cinema, vat-grown people, ritual sacrifices, complete absence of social welfare, and keen interest in outer space. It is a corporatist stratocracy under the control of the militant Second Advent, with all of its territory comprising the overaching Free Empire. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless, devout population of 5 billion Chiss are rabid consumers, partly through choice and partly because the government tells them to and dissenters tend to vanish from their homes at night. The tiny, corrupt, pro-business, well-organized government prioritizes Defense, with Industry and Education also on the agenda, while Environment and Welfare are ignored. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Valencia. Income tax is unheard of. The frighteningly efficient Valencian economy, worth a remarkable 2,956 trillion Praetors a year, is driven almost entirely by the private sector, which is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Retail, and Soda Sales. Average income is an amazing 470,174 Praetors, but there is a vast disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 4,015,493 per year while the poor average 9,616, a ratio of 417 to 1. Manual labourers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job, most of the military's funding goes into researching space-age weaponry, the government has the power to seize property at will, and scenic tours are unheard of after most environmental laws were abolished. Crime, especially youth-related, is pervasive, with the police force struggling against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. The Chiss Descendancy's national animal is the Hux, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its national religion is The Church of Divine Nationalism. Embodying some of the classic ideals of nationalism and corporatism, the Free Empire is generally described as a neo-fascist state that is constantly at war with at least one nation at a time, both to inspire national unity and maintain a robust military-industrial complex. Private enterprise is ubiquitous but to some extent contingent upon usefulness to the Empire's national focus at the time. Unlike other fascist nations, free trade is encouraged; thanks to immense natural resources and strong business incentive, the Free Empire is the largest exporter in the region, followed by some of its close allies. In Valencia's heartland, free expression is severely limited, and the extraordinarily wealthy and common criminals are mostly allowed to pillage and exploit the vulnerable as they please so long as they do not incur the wrath of the secret police by risking political dissent. Immigration and emigration are both prohibited to prevent lost profit and to hide the reality of the common imperial citizen's daily life; small but bustling and exorbitant "entrepeneurial zones" exist on the Empire's borders to give the privileged elites opportunities to do business outside the impoverished heartland and attract curious foreign tourists who are treated with the finest cultural attractions Valencia has to offer. History Originally a diplomatic and influential constitutional republic, a corrupt leader by the name of Fog rose to power and subsequently led The Chiss Descendancy to virtual ruin. Under his rule, the economy imploded, unable to keep up with his endless demands for more powerful military technology and industry. An overt leader, he made his hatred of mankind extremely vocal, and his inevitable invasion of foreign soil led to a full scale war. Dubbed the Blue War, the resulting conflicts united nearly all of the GFW in an effort to completely eradicate the Chiss. Fog fled the country soon after the war began, but his trusted advisers remained in power until the very end. The war dragged on for six years before the Chiss species had virtually been wiped off the face of the planet. Numerous splinter groups comprised of violent segregationist Chiss militants persisted, but the destruction of Valencia marked the end of the Blue War and the disbanding of the original Chiss Descendancy. Unwilling to submit to defeat, an influential Chiss patriot gathered what remaining soldiers of the Descendancy he could find and led them on a mass exodus from the GFW region. The loyalists under Agathi's rule kept their existence a secret, finding shelter on an uncharted island far from civilization. Agathi sought to reorganize the remaining Chiss, building the foundations of a new military and government system, henceforth declaring them The Second Advent and vowing to finish what his ancestors started''.'' The Second Advent remained in hiding for decades, steadily growing their military power and carefully selecting new government officials under Agathi's close watch. In time, the Second Advent grew beyond a mere military faction and was now budding into a full scale nation hell-bent on restoring glory to the Chiss name. Soon, Agathi's wishes were satisfied, and he ordered a full scale invasion on the rebel-controlled former capital city of Valencia. Agathi and his army of 3,000 men stormed the city and quickly exterminated every rebel there, securing the city of Valencia within hours and thus officially making their presence known on a global scale. Immediately, Agathi declared the Second Advent the ruling body of the reborn Chiss Descendancy and christened himself as Supreme Commander Benthamic, the direct translation of his given Chiss name. Supreme Commander Benthamic offered the remaining Chiss outside the Second Advent the option to either fall into his ranks or be permanently marked as traitors to The Chiss Descendancy. Over 90% of the rebels swore fealty to Benthamic and were gladly accepted into his new army, with the vast majority of the remaining margin either fleeing to other nations for asylum or being imprisoned. The GFW ruling body hesitantly acknowledged the Supreme Commander and The Chiss Descendancy, accepting them back into the fold under new leadership. Now in control of the country, Benthamic abolished the outdated Chiss constitution and established the Imperial Senate, a gathering of elected delegates who were given the authority to act as the primary ruling body of The Chiss Descendancy with the Supreme Commander maintaining the right to veto or pass any laws immediately. Benthamic quickly set his sights on renovating the Descendancy's military, arming each soldier with revolutionary high tech rifles and multi-million Praetor battle suits. As the military grew, scientific progress was inadvertently bolstered dramatically, and in time The Chiss Descendancy boasted arguably the most advanced military in the entirety of the GFW. The Second Advent remained the acting military for the reinvigorated Descendancy. The Chiss Descendancy was officially brought into a new "Golden Age," when Supreme Commander Benthamic declared himself its eternally serving leader. Seeking to prolong his term for as long as biologically possible, he took advantage of recent scientific developments by replacing most of his organs with cybernetic devices, voiding the necessity of breathing, eating, or sleeping, and effectively replacing his brain with a miniature supercomputer which he uploaded his consciousness to. In time, Supreme Commander Benthamic was for all intents and purposes biologically immortal, and began to devote his efforts to extending the favor first to his military and then the entire Chiss populace. Above: The young Agathi shortly after establishing the Second Advent. The Chiss Descendancy thrived under Benthamic's control. With the country sitting on a massive stockpile of natural resources, the Chiss quickly became the largest exporter in the entire GFW. The Imperial Senate, noticing the booming of the Chiss population in the wake of prosperity, passed a bill to split the Descendancy into several different Sectors, each allowed to govern themselves but ultimately answering to the infallible Valencian law. Benthamic had no objections to the bill, so long as he had full authority over who was designated the Governor for each of the new Sectors. The Thule Ascendancy was the first Sector to be established, followed quickly by The Gree Enclave. The Chiss sphere of influence had grown quicker than Benthamic and his council anticipated. The Chiss Descendancy was now comprised of six individually governed Sectors and a dominant Valencian homeland, the economy was booming, and most importantly, the Second Advent was now widely recognized as one of the greatest military powers in the region. Government Issued Statistics chiss2.png chiss3.png chiss4.png Protecorates The subject states of the Free Empire are not directly ruled by Valencia, but are dependent on its protection and are prohibited from exporting to nations other than their master state. *The Federal Socialist Republic of Waguania *The Grand Duchy of Merth Docto *Azerbaijanistan and Azerbhutan *The Democratic Republic of Hurskvitch Colonies The Empire directly controls two major colonies outside of the Chiss heartland. These colonies possess no freedoms in the way of autonomy and each is run to the exact specifications of both the Imperial Senate and the Supreme Leader, with the latter taking unparalleled precedent in times of conflict. Their prime directives are to harvest natural resources and export them back to the Empire or house the classified financial accounts of wealthy Chiss bankers and corporate magnates. To oversee operations and keep the natives on task, designated Emissaries rule the colonies on the Senate's behalf. Ormun Emissary: Thaddeus Objectives: Weapons testing; offshore bank accounts; excess prisoner storage Granchia Emissary: Kane Objectives: Military training; Granchian iron mining; arms manufacturing Political Information *Government Type: Imperial unitary state (de jure), plutocratic stratocracy (de facto) *Constitution: None *Head of State and Government: Supreme Leader *Commander-in-Chief: Supreme Leader *Head of Land and Cyber Warfare: First Marshal *Head of Sea and Air Warfare: First Admiral *Head of R&D, Military Strategy and Experimental Weapons Development: Grand Deviser *Executive Branch: Kizz Assembly *Legislative Branch: Imperial Senate *Judicial Branch: The People's Court Societal Information *Capital: Valencia *Official Language: Chiss (99.9%) *Currency: Praetor *State Religious Body: Church of Divine Nationalism (96%) *National Holiday: Commander's Retreat National Symbols *National Animal: Hux *National Anthem: Death is Immortal *National Plant: Cherry blossom *National Flag: Polarian Wreath Current Executive Command *Head of State/Commander in Chief: Supreme Leader A. Benthamic (Rraq'agathi'biashas/Agathi) *High Ambassador: Jlen'tatha'ausdigh (Tatha) *Senate Chancellor: Hriqh'araez'earterr (Araez) *Assembly Chancellor: Tith'aduomu'hrirno (Aduomu) *People's Court Chancellor: Deqa'otir'cetto (Otir) *First Marshal of the Second Advent Military: Part'ariro'ortoe (Ariro) *First Admiral of the Second Advent Navy: Rurm'apuar'mlogu (Apular) *Grand Deviser: Kaas'gaines'muotoc (Gaines) *Minister of Economics and Industry: Gusde'ozoam'pausko (Ozoam) *Minister of Propaganda: Wluq'saosha'glamise (Saosha) *Minister of Spirituality and Ritual Sacrifice: Hrurc'evoalu'foughamm (Evoalu) *Minister of Science: Mengu'raoth'oshe (Raoth) *Economics and Industry Adviser: Germ'ovoaw'cromon (Ovoaw) *Propaganda Adviser: Gest'imial'hrisord *Military Adviser: Chen'Kem'Loc (Kem) *Scientific Adviser: Wleme'eciawe'aerteu (Eciawe) Chiss Culture The Chiss people, known for their haunting blue skin and piercing red eyes generally believed themselves to be quite cultured, while in reality this was only due to their extremely high view of their own traditions and futuristic technology. In truth, the Chiss citizens knew little about the outside world, and the same could be said for outsiders about the mysterious Chiss. The Empire as a whole is described as the perfect manifestation, or rather, the purest form of a military industrial complex nation, in which nearly every facet of society is driven by the principles of furthering economic growth, military strength, and suppressing free thought so as to keep the ruling few in power. Political Landscape The Free Empire, while technically a one-party state that frowns upon political dissent, is still host to a variety of ideologies. Though the Chiss populace is largely apathetic to the political happenings of the Empire, the Imperial Senate governs the people under the watchful eye of the Supreme Leader, who mostly allows them to toil and legislate as they please so long as their schemes do not interfere with his grand design. Within the Senate, some miniature, largely de-facto political parties exist that each focus on one aspect of Chiss life. The Corporate Party constantly pushes for billionaire tax breaks and advocates for the expansion of all industrial sectors; the Social Democratic Party claims to have the people's best interests in mind and argues that education and science should be among the highest government priorities; and finally the Blue Party (colloquially known as the patriot party) vigorously demands more public funding be allocated towards the advancement of the military on a daily basis. All three parties tend to walk away happy as a result each legislation, though the Corporate Party is more or less in control of the Senate at the moment. Economic System Benthamic fostered an intense hatred for socialist ideals while building the Second Advent's military in Ormun, and quickly shaped the new Chiss economy into one of his liking upon seizing its throne. The Empire's heartland maintains a hardline philosophy of compulsory consumerism and industrial capitalism. Even among the lowest denominations of Chiss, the hardest workers are always given the opportunity to climb the social ladder and create their own fortunes from the ground up. Most services (with the notable of exception of scientific research and the military) are completely under private control, and massive corporations use their ever-growing clout over the Imperial Senate to maximize profits by cutting what little taxes there are even further and loosening any and all restrictions on production. For these reasons, the Empire is regarded as the sole largest manufacturer and exporter in Sivella and beyond; generally, if a product doesn't originate from the Empire, it either originates from one of its puppet states or is a cheap knockoff. Despite the Empire's status as a virtual capitalist paradise and industrial giant, some criticize the Empire's radical consumerist economic system, citing corruption and greed as unsustainable and immoral in the long term. Birth Originally a very dangerous and expensive procedure, the birth process has been perfected over the years. In short, during labor, Chiss babies are quickly terminated using pulse disruptors, removed from the womb, stripped nearly all their vital organisms, and refitted with intricately designed cybernetic implants. Traditional life as humans see it is looked upon with disgust by most Chiss as most of them are technically not alive, only meeting their end once their cybernetics are permanently rendered obsolete. To ensure 100% purity, several Chiss cities are fitted with their own 100 mile radius pulse disruptors, devices that quickly slow organic heartbeats to a stop once they come within range. As such, cities such as Valencia are never visited by humans. Organ Harvesting In addition to the immediate harvesting of any newborn Chiss, compulsory harvesting by way of importation is commonplace. The Descendancy's leading import is that of foreign criminals, all of which are collected overseas and escorted to a harvesting facility for immediate disintegration. All organs are repurposed into a "superfuel," named Sextion Ex, most of which is used to power the nation's war droids and keep Valencian architecture intact. Organ fuel from foreign criminals is usually treated as a poor man's fuel while that of Chiss infants is highly valuable and sought after, some of it even being used to power massive pulse disruptors. Class System Chiss society is broken down into three primary classes, each with their own niche in society. Those of higher classes are usually those who have the rare favor of the Supreme Commander or were simply born with greater genes. *High Class (Kizz'iruoli'tager) - Marked by their distinct bright cyan skin, the upper class is mostly composed of a complicated network of accomplished technocrats, military masterminds, and wealthy CEOs. Generally, only those with the brightest skin were considered High Class, though exceptions could be made depending on a person's achievements. High Classmen are fitted with the most expensive cybernetics, allowing them to live for upwards of a century. Estimated 10% of the population. *Military (Jamm'icun'ardeg) - A highly glorified niche of citizens, most military servicemen were born into service. Those in the military usually had the common dark blue skin and intense red eyes. From birth, their prime directive in life is to follow every command from the Supreme Commander to the word. Their cybernetics allow him to "telepathically," communicate with them individually and issue special orders. Military men could usually afford decent cybernetics with slightly above human life expectancy. Estimated 30% of the population. *Slaves (Vrawe'agoat'uzu) - The eternal working class of the Chiss. Almost all Slaves can be identified by their dark grayish skin, and indication of racial impurity. They are fitted with intentionally inferior cybernetics that expire after only 50 years or so in an effort to ensure no slave rebellions spring up. Their lives are entirely controlled by their masters, the rich Valencian barons of the High Class. A baron can own up to thousands of slaves depending on their wealth and business type. Each baron is assigned to a specific sector such as Information Technology or Arms Manufacturing. Depending on what baron they are assigned to at birth, the slaves drive the Chiss economy and all of its industries. Valencia The both luxurious and toxic capital city of the Chiss has two sides to it. On the ground, most of the Descendancy's heavy industry is maintained by millions of Slaves. The city is almost always completely drenched by pouring rain with the only natural light coming from the constant lightning flashes as no sun is visible, rendering terms such as day and night meaningless. The lower levels of the city are almost uninhabitable and workers are usually fitted with gas masks to prevent inhaling toxic fumes. A High Classman would never show their face on the ground levels, though a staggering Military population is present to ensure high worker enthusiasm. Small uprisings are common, though most of them end in mass executions performed by the government before they can even begin. Much of the energy used to keep up with the city's massive power demands is harvested via lightning rods fitted to the tops of buildings, making rooftops some of the most precarious locations in Valencia, bar the heavily guarded "sky-fortress" at the heart of the city that functions as a sort of elevator to the upper levels. The other side to Valencia, however, is the star-studded capital advertised throughout the nation. High above the clouds, massive skyscrapers extend miles up into the sky, most of which are completely off limits to the Slave population. The upper levels of Valencia are weather-free, too high in orbit to be burdened with storms or other weather at all. On the very top of these skyscrapers, the vast majority of the High Class population can be found spending their lives in completely worry-free lavish paradise. The nobles and barons take up residence on the highest levels of the skyscrapers and in massive floating domes overlooking the planet below. Rooftops are often used as massive plazas for the rich to relax and gather in. The nation's greatest works of art and scientific breakthroughs are made in the sky city of Valencia, perhaps the greatest creation of the entire Descendancy. High Class citizens travel from skyscraper to skyscraper with lavish shuttles named "Skyhoppers." Every building is equipped with a Skyhopper hanger bay, virtually all of them bustling with activity every hour of the day. The departure terminals are manned by strange androids that look vaguely lifelike but more machine than organic in nature. Each shuttle has a relatively large maximum capacity and is manned by two pilots and at least one protector droid. Location/Geographical Details The Empire widely regarded as the most polluted region in Sivella, though most of its prominent cities are relatively clean. Geography within the Descendancy shows great variation within relatively small areas; the southern regions tend to be quite mountainous while the north is known to be extremely harsh and cold. Several islands jut out from the mainland, some even housing their own colonies. Valencia, the capital of the Free Empire, is situated in the nation's heartland. The Valencian Empire is comprised of five administrative regions run directly by the central government and five subject states, which function as unincorporated protectorates with technical autonomy but unquestionable subservience to the imperial throne. Official Maps Subject states are shown with borders and their capitals marked by stars. '' ''Administrative divisions are represented by italicized font. Subject States Waguania Hurskvitch Merth-Docto Azerbaijanistan Azerbhutan Administrative Divisions The Wishkah Thule Gree Kent Gand Above: the world map, with the Descendancy and its two colonies marked. Agriculture In addition to being the manufacturing leaders of the region, the Free Empire maintains its chokehold over exports through its robust agricultural sector. While the Descendancy is known for its bustling industrial cities, much of the country, particularly in the northeast and southwest regions, is rural, with much of the land dedicated to ranching and massve crop fields which yield a superabundance of produce, notably wheat, grains, rice, and corn. Due to the harsh environmental conditions of the Empire, farmers make due with what they have, with many being forced to resort to destructive methods such as slash-and-burn agriculture. Most producers stay afloat thanks to loans from Valencian corporations to which many are in severe debt, forcing them to result to any means necessary in order to maintain their crop output. These destructive tendencies by farmers have resulted in severe environmental consequences, most alarmingly the deadly dust storms which now plague the east; the Great Gree Dustbowl of 2008 claimed millions of lives in the Enclave and greater Univision. Chiss food, plentiful and cheap, is the most readily available on the international market, with many nations depending on their output to survive. valenciapic.jpg|The infamous barren wasteland in the heart of the empire, several miles from the black walls of Valencia greepic.jpg|The mountainous and exceedingly dry landscape of the Gree Enclave thulepic.jpg|The endless expanse of the Thule Ascendancy, near the edge of Polarian territory seatpic.jpg|A glimpse of the bitterly cold and hauntingly polluted "Seat of the Empire" thewishkahpic.jpg|The quiet serenity of the Wishkah, one of the most remote locations in the empire aberdeenapic.jpg|The frozen waterfalls and treacherous canyons of Aberdeena fargoo.jpg|The frozen shores of the Fargo-Carson area gandpic.JPG|The dry Gand tundra, heavily toxic with low civillian population but high military presence northpic.jpg|The eerily silent coniferous forests of the northern empire dunepic.jpg|The dusty hills of Univison, the warmest region in Polaris grind.jpg|An isolated village in The Wishkah grind2.jpg|The Aberdeenan mountainside grind3.jpg|The badlands of Univision gandbeach.jpg|The ominous shores of the Gand Ascendancy reston.jpg|The frozen lakes of the inner Empire, near the city of Chancel icepick.jpg|The daunting mountain ridges that surround the Valencia area, near Icepick Base rubiosecluded.jpg|The total seclusion of the Rubio wilderness valenciabuilding.jpg|A typical Valencian skyscraper actias.jpg|A Chiss Trade Union building in the city of Actias Chiss Military The white armored Chiss military is highly respected and feared by both their allies and their enemies. With each standard soldier equipped with multi-million Praetor battle armor and a plethora of war droids to accompany them, the Chiss are among the greatest military in the region. Total military personnel count (including reserves) boasts a number of over 600 million. Unlike other military powers in the region, the Valencian armed forces do not choose to specialize in any one field of warfare, instead maximizing on industrial efficiency and scientific advancement in order to maintain a logistical and technological advantage over any combatant. While boasting a vast airforce and navy, the Empire is most renowned for its standard infantry divisions comprised of fast light tanks that scatter enemy organization and reinforced heavy tanks which blast through fortifications and deliver mobilized shock troops and marines. Standard Soldier The most common ground unit, the standard soldiers are used for both defense and offense, each of them rigorously trained to work in tandem with AI-controlled allies. Their white armor was designed to blend in with their homeland's snowy climate, and some additional camouflage squadrons intended for alien environments are in active service. Regardless of advanced classifications, all soldiers (bar pilots and the Supreme Leader's honor guard) follow a strictly defined chain of command. Several subtypes of the standard soldier exist. *Firestormers - Marked by a single red left shoulderpad. Armed with distinctive personal shield generators on their backs, large flamethrowers, and standard close-quarters pistols. Typically seen being escorted by standard infantry during invasions. *Jump Troopers - Marked by a single black left shoulderpad. Armed with jump packs on their backs (burst jetpacks), rapid fire shotguns, two standard pistols, and one grenade. Extremely versatile and commonplace. *Shock Troopers - Marked by a single orange left shoulderpad. Armed with high powered rifles, shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, three incendiary grenades, heavy armor, and squad shield generators. Typically used to destroy enemy infrastructure or wreak havoc on ground forces. *Riot Troopers - Marked by a single white left shoulderpad and distinctive black marks on their helmets. Armed with standard plasma shotguns, electric stun staves, two poisonous gas canisters, and one flash grenade. Typically used as the bulk of invasion forces and escorted by standard troopers. Some are equipped with personal shield generators. *Honor Guards - Identical to standard troopers in design but with a reversed color scheme. Armed with high powered handheld burst cannons, jump packs, electric stun batons, and standard pistols. Most often seen in small groups accompanying the Supreme Leader or other high ranking officials. *Pilots - Though the Old Empire treated its pilots as expendable and were generally looked down upon by other divisions, the pilots of the Second Advent are counted among the most important cogs in the Chiss war machine. They wear black armor similar to the Honor Guard, but are distinguished with red markings painted on each of their helmets by hand, a ceremony that dates back to the earliest days of the Second Advent. They are typically armed with simple pistols and rifles, but their main weapon is their personal fighter. From highest to lowest rank: #High Command (Grand Admiral/First Marshal/Commander) #General #Colonel #Major #Captain #Lieutenant #Ensign #Sergeant #Corporal #Specialist #Private The Chiss military is ultimately led by Supreme Leader Benthamic, though he delegates specific spheres of influence to his three most loyal and capable devotees, a feared triumvirate known as the High Command. The trio work tirelessly to achieve the Leader's goals, often begrudgingly working together and sharing resources for optimal results. *Commander Hecate - One of the six leading Seneschals of the Knights of the Second Advent and fanatical worshiper of Benthamic. In addition to holding the position of de-facto leader of the Knights, Hecate is highly regarded for his cunning mind and skills in combat. He mostly works behind the scenes, more so than both Apular and Ariro, pulling the strings of foreign leaders, assassinating military targets, and seeding rebellion in enemy nations. When push comes to shove, however, his reputation as a natural leader and master of battle precedes him. *First Marshal Ariro - The undisputed commander of the Second Advent military, Ariro's past is shrouded in mystery, and his holographic form is often displayed in the grand plazas of Valencia for all to see, preaching the glory of the Empire and the glory of the Supreme Leader. *First Admiral Apular - A cold, quiet man, Apular is arguably the greatest strategist in the Chiss High Command and has been responsible for countless imperial victories. He commands the Chiss fleet and has a great appreciation for engineering, sometimes contributing his own advancements towards the war machine. There is much inner strife within the expansive Chiss military, however. With war profiteering a common and somewhat encouraged practice, secret infighting between generals and sometimes even members of the High Command is ubiquitous; disputes over matters such as honor and the priceless favor of the Supreme Leader can quickly escalate from petty arguing to small skirmishes between divisions commanded by rival officials surreptitiously funded by megacorporations. While Benthamic has been known to turn a blind eye to such conflicts as they force commanders to invest in military R&D, those who outright murder political rivals or otherwise become too ambitious for the Leader's liking tend to disappear. Chiss Marines Assuming a separate hierarchy from the standard soldiers are the Chiss Marines, a division of the imperial army renowned for their ability to quickly respond to any threat or strike the first blow in an offensive mission. The marines operate within the Chiss Navy, the jurisdiction of First Admiral Apular. Several subtypes of the marine exist. *Blitz Trooper - Often used as the first wave of a Chiss invasion force, the Blitz Troopers arrive by ship or tank and, as their name suggests, immediately rush into battle to quickly establish a frontline for the main army. Marked by plain tan armor. *Scout Trooper - Deployed in small squads with the purpose of sneaking behind enemy lines to collect intelligence regarding enemy supplies and positions. Marked by black and tan armor. *Paratrooper - A favored tactic of the First Admiral is to paradrop troopers in large squads on to the battlefield covertly; paratroopers are most commonly dropped over hostile bases during combat to catch belligerents off guard or snuck deep into enemy territory to approach targets from several angles. The awe-inspiring sight of hundreds of soldiers raining down upon undefended cities has made the Chiss paratrooper an infamous breed of warrior. Marked by red, blue, and tan armor. Death Squadron Known by the general populace as the Shadow Troopers, the Death Squadron is the elite special operations unit of the Chiss military, deployed by First Marshal Ariro for high-risk missions that require a certain level of discretion and efficiency beyond that of the standard forces. While the Knights of the Second Advent and the Supreme Leader's Hand are the indisputed masters of assassination and political conspiracy within the Free Empire, they mostly operate either of their own accord or to quell internal threats; the Death Squadron is mostly comprised of hardened mercenaries and former standard soldiers whose talents were deemed too precious to be wasted on mundane military tasks and exist solely for combative purposes. The exact number of Shadow Troopers in operation at any given time is unavailable to the public and the identities of the troopers are highly classified. They are most often employed during wartime to ensure victory before the arrival of the army or to assassinate enemy officials. While the Death Squadron's inception can be traced back to the earliest days of the Empire, the Death Squadron was first formally deployed during the Edgelandian Civil War. Knights of the Second Advent The ranks of the Knights from left to right: Squire, Page, Seneschal A mysterious subdivision of the Second Advent dating back to the military junta's first days, the Knights hold the highest authority within the Chiss military and answer solely to their ultimate master, Supreme Commander Benthamic. Their exceptional skills have been used extensively by the Second Advent, finding combative use in a variety of situations. The base of operations for the Knights is located somewhere in the Polarian Sector of The Wishkah. *Squires - The lowest ranking Knight. Despite their relative low placing in the overall hierarchy, one Squire is considered to be equivalent to the strength of 50 standard troopers. Typically equipped with standard plasma rifles, a wrist launcher, and a personal shield generator. *Pages - The mid-ranking Knight. Once a Knight achieves the rank of Page, they are granted the right to wield a plasma blade, which they may use to devastating effect in close combat or for discrete assassinations. Also equipped with up to two plasma pistols or a rifle, a wrist launcher, and a personal shield generator. *Seneschals - The highest rank a Knight may achieve below Benthamic. A Seneschal commands a squad of 10 Squires and 5 Pages each and is responsible for training and leading his assigned underlings in battle. May occasionally be seen commanding small groups of standard Second Advent troopers in large-scale combat. They are equipped identically to the Page but additionally have a tendency to use jump packs and squad shield generators. Vindicator Droids Powered by harvested organ fuel, half of the Descendancy's Vindicator's prime directive is to risk their lives to defend Chiss civilians and uphold peace; the other half are programmed to completely obliterate any living thing that doesn't have blue skin. For their relatively simple programming, Vindicators are easy to deploy across the globe, with their goals ranging from serving as bodyguards for government officials to assassinating high priority enemy targets. In recent years, Vindicators have been seen leading charges into the heat of battle, serving as vanguards for the Knights of the Second Advent and standard soldiers. Several archetypes exist for the Vindicator droids. *Pawn - Relatively lightly armored but agile and capable mechanical warriors armed with standard plasma rifles and varying grenade types. The most numerous model of the Vindicator droid. *Knight - Moderately armored and armed with two handheld plasma pistols and wrist-mounted flamethrowers. Primarily used in covert operations. *Bishop - One of the few ranks within the Second Advent not intended to cause harm, the Bishop droid is the closest thing the Empire has to a battle medic. They are often seen valiantly running into battle to resuscitate fallen Chiss soldiers with powerful drugs; they show little regard for damaged droids. *Rook - The tank of the Vindicator droids. Extremely heavily armored and equipped with two plasma miniguns in the place of guns, several hidden flamethrowers and rocket launchers, and a redeployable squad shield generator. *King and Queen - Two of a kind, the King and Queen Vindicator droids always work in tandem for maximum efficiency. They are said to the greatest achievement of the Valencian engineering society, being larger, smarter, faster, and more lethal than any other droid model. Supreme Leader's Hand The Supreme Leader's Hand operate under the direct authority of Supreme Leader Benthamic and are regarded as the most influential and mysterious cards in his hand. While not strictly military personnel, they are considered important within the Chiss hierarchy for their "behind-closed-doors," operations. For all intents and purposes, the Hand operates as the Free Empire's secret police; those who speak out against the Supreme Leader and suspects of collusion with foreigners can often expect a pair of Hands to arrest them for conspiracy when they least suspect, whether in the safety of their own homes or in a dark alley. Notably, those with considerable wealth and power almost never disappear. The Hand are some of the only Chiss allowed to leave the confines of the Free Empire at will and, puzzlingly, are not uncommon sights at foreign business deals and diplomatic proceedings involving the Chiss, particularly in Zoomeropolis. Hardly anyone knows why, and those who speculate too loudly tend to disappear. Chiss Drones Perhaps the most controversial of all military units is the Chiss Drone. After the passing of legislation only a few years ago, it was decided that a small fraction of imported foreign criminals would be fitted with cheaply made cybernetics and have the contents of their mind erased and replaced with a central "hivemind." Within only a year, hundreds of thousands of Drones were completed and shipped off to war. Due to their relatively cheap production and easy assembly, the Drones quickly became the most commonplace military unit, usually only equipped with a standard issue rifle with only a few rounds of ammunition. After their ammo is expired, they are programmed to self destruct within 60 seconds, prompting them to desperately throw themselves into clusters of enemies in an attempt to eliminate as many as possible before being destroyed. After being transferred into their central hivemind controlled by the Supreme Commander, the Drones lose all former memories, essentially having their humanity erased. The Droning process was considered to be below even the lowest Chiss, thus the program was only open to human criminals from other nations such as Edgelandia and Zoomeropolis. Several unwilling nations have deemed the process a war crime in the past, however, The Chiss Descendancy has ensured that the scandal is sufficiently kept under wraps at all times. Weapons Overview Arms *'JB-007 - '''The standard issue rifle for all Second Advent troops. Instead of bullets, the rifle fires highly concentrated blasts of plasma; these blasts are invisible to the naked eye and travel several hundred times faster than any bullet. Troopers must still be mindful of their rifles overheating from extended use. *'JY-900 - Standard issue close quarters pistols for the Second Advent. Functions using plasma blasts, just as its counterpart the JB-007. Somewhat faster rate of fire compared to the JB. *'JU-671 - '''High powered, rapid fire shotguns. Uses plasma and fires at a significantly slower rate than the JY and JB, but considerably more lethal. It should be noted that the JU's cooling capabilities are far superior to its sisters'. *'FO-895 - 'Mid-to-long range flamethrower used by Chiss Firestormers. Operate using organ fuel as opposed to traditional power sources. Targets may be scorched from up to 10 meters away with an approximately 3 meter radius. *'FI-437 -''' Long range "rocket launcher," used by Shock Troopers. Highly volatile blasts of plasma are used instead of rockets. *'WA-737 - '''The highly lethal and versatile wrist-mounted weapon employed solely by the Knights of the Second Advent. To reflect their craftiness, wrist launchers may be equipped with a variety of weapons and customized to the Knight's liking. Some employ the use of small flame throwers, plasma blasters, stun cables, or even unconventional weapons such as nerve bombs. Aircraft *'Polaris Class Capital Ship - 'At around 700 meters in length, the wedge-shaped Polaris Capital Ship was the pinnacle of Chiss engineering and military superiority. With each Capital Ship being equipped with 30 turbo lasers, ion cannons, and missile launchers on either side, their primary objective was that of defense, though in very rare occasions they may be employed offensively to provide orbital support for ground forces. Currently, there are approximately 172 Polaris Capital Ships in active service, with the majority of them being docked at Icepick Base or patrolling the Valencian sky. Supreme Commander Benthamic personally commands at least one Polaris Capital Ship, the ''Infallible, ''which is estimated to be twice the size of the standard with three times the firepower. *'Ardent Class Frigate - 'Often seen accompanying Polaris Class Capital Ships in small groups, the Ardent Frigate is approximately half the size of its Polaris superior with a larger emphasis on firepower and speed. It is often seen escorting scores of LITH fighters into battle or serving as a troop transport ship. *'Theta Class Corvette - 'An even smaller version of the Polaris Capital Ship, the main function of the Theta corvette is that of defense. It is usually accompanied by a small crew comprised of a mix of pilots and standard troopers. They are also used to escort civilian trade ships. *'Upsilon 945 Transport Shuttle - 'With relatively little firepower or speed capabilities, the Upsilon 945's primary purpose is to escort as many troops as possible to the battlefield in an efficient matter. Each shuttle may hold up to 50 troopers at a time with extra storage space for battlefield supplies. *'LITH-582 Atmospheric Superiority Fighter - 'Commonly referred to as Vultures by outsiders. The latest in a long line of standard fighters for the Second Advent, the LITH-582 can be operated by one or two pilots, but is usually operated by two for maximum efficiency. One pilot assumes directional control of the fighter and operates the targeting missiles (which may be equipped with Hyperspace Disturbance Lasers, Sonic Screamers, or Nerve Bombs depending on the situation) while the other pilot operates the main rotating gun. The gun is a larger, more devastating version of the standard plasma weapons employed by Chiss ground forces and can shoot enemy fighters out of the sky or level buildings with ease. The fighter is plated with reinforced Valencian iron, preventing damage from most conventional sources. The LITH-582 is capable of travelling far into the planet's atmosphere and beyond, though it can only last so long in the full vacuum of space. *'LITH-682 Atmospheric Superiority Bomber'' '''- '''A more specialized version of the LITH-582, the 682 functions as the main bombing craft for the Second Advent. Though the 582 may occasionally be fitted with specialized missiles, wreaking havoc on enemy forces and infrastructure in a variety of ways is the strong suit of the 682. Only operated by one pilot who controls both the steering and may dispense a barrage of specialized explosives with ease. *'LITH-782 Atmospheric Superiority Interceptor - 'Lighter, smaller, and faster versions of the standard 582. Operated by one pilot with no bombing capabilities, only a basic plasma gun. *'Dreadnaught - 'The massive, floating fortresses that have become some of the most iconic and feared weapons in the Chiss war machine. Dreadnaughts operate are large circular stationary structures that float in place using oversized turbines and organ fuel engines. They are often deployed in scores over battlefields and occupied territories; in the case of the former, to wipe out hundreds of enemy combatants at once with an array of high tech weaponry, and in the case of the latter, to serve as grim reminders of the ever-looming Chiss threat. The skies of Valencia are also crawling with Dreadnaughts to defend against any invaders, nestled in the thick smog to take enemy craft by surprise. Dreadnaughts cannot move on their own and are carried from place to place using tractor beams from Ardent Class Frigates. Scylla Base, a prominent Second Advent staging ground, is in essence a massively oversized Dreadnaught equipped with enough firepower to defend the Polarian heartland for decades without expending a single trooper. Non-Traditional *'The Finalizer - 'Disguised as a harmless orbital satellite, the Finalizer is in truth a massive mobile battle station that may be situated anywhere in the planet's atmosphere at any given moment. A doomsday weapon of apocalyptic proportions, the Finalizer is powered by the sun's rays. After charging for up to a week, the considerable amount of solar power is converted into a pure beam of radiation and fired at the target. The beam cannot be seen with the naked eye. Once the beam hits its target on the surface, the entire area within hundreds of miles is completely decimated by the initial shockwave. All life is immediately eradicated by the sheer amount of radiation being discharged. A massive crater is formed at ground zero. Any and all buildings within the blast radius are ripped off their foundations and torn to the ground. The radiation left from the blast is enough to render the affected area and beyond (800+ miles depending on blast intensity) uninhabitable for centuries. *'Pulse Disruptors - 'Outside of prominent Chiss cities, these weapons of mass destruction have a very important place on the battlefield. Relatively easy to set up, Pulse Disruptor machines resemble small wind turbines pointing upwards. Every few moments, Pulse Disruptors emit a wave of nerve-attacking radiation in all directions. Should any lifeforms be caught in the radius of the weapon, their heartbeat immediately grinds to a halt, inflicting cardiac arrest. Most die instantly. The radius, depending on the size, may vary from 50 to 500 meters. Most Pulse Disruptors may be remotely triggered on or off. *'Hyperspace Disturbance Lasers - 'Also known as Black Hole bombs. Fired from a heavily armed cannon, this laser, when fired, creates a gravitational anomaly at its target location; the resulting anomaly resembles a black hole. After manifesting for a few short moments, the disturbance indiscriminately begins to suck in any terrain, life forms, weapons, etc. within 50 meters. The disturbance liquefies anything caught within its event horizon. After a ten second rampage, the disturbance collapses in on itself, causing a volatile thermal implosion that annihilates anything within the 70 meter blast radius. Small-scale black hole grenades are sometimes carried by Shock Troopers. *'Atmospheric Modification Rays - 'Used to a variety of different effects, the Atmospheric Modification Ray does precisely that: the very climate of an area may be completely changed by the ray's onslaught. Requiring only a short charge-up time and the proper calibrations, the target area is either completely fried or completely frozen by the ray. The ray's effects are permanent and may cause significant ecological damage. *'Sonic Screamers - 'Fired from a small cannon or thrown via grenade, the Sonic Screamer emits intensely strong waves of sound to incapacitate targets. If designated, a Sonic Screamer may permanently destroy the hearing of an entire group of enemies. Most Screamers are usually accompanied by a blinding flash of light to further damage the target(s). *'Sword Traps - 'Also known as Skyward Swords. Small mines placed on the ground that emit invisible motion-detecting lasers up to 50 miles into the sky. When any object (usually a foreign aircraft) triggers the laser, a tiny chip is ejected from the mine and shot upward at thousands of miles per second. After it is allowed a few moments to confirm that it has latched on to a hostile aircraft, the chip self-destructs in a spectacular fashion. The perimeter of Icepick Base is notoriously littered with Sword Traps. *'Nerve Bombs - '''Small missiles or handheld bombs that explode and release toxic chemicals into the air upon meeting its target. These toxins, depending on their dosage, may do anything from knock a group of targets unconscious to poisoning entire squads. Very rarely, toxins may cause hallucinogenic effects on the target, flooding their minds with Chiss propaganda or endlessly torturing them with incessant internal torture, causing permanent psychological damage. Impact radiuses vary. Historical Flags chissflag.png|Monarchist Flag communistflagg.png|Communist Flag democraticflagg.png|Democratic Flag ohgeerick.png|Corporate stratocratic/nationalist Flag (Current) Further reading The Church of Divine Nationalism Valencian Engineering Society Icepick Base Chiss (Species) Supreme Leader Benthamic Blue War Supreme Leader's Hand Alternate Versions/Timelines *Canon - The official Nationstates version of The Chiss Descendancy, all stats (including Broomdces) taken into account; no more, no less. *Extended Canon - Based around the official canon version; detailed on this page and all of its subsidiaries/ *"DemFear" Canon - An alternate timeline of the empire, first detailed in the story ''The Democratization of Fear, ''in which much of the base material detailed in the extended canon still applies but some small differences are present. Namely, the Chiss Descendancy is instead Granchia, and the Chiss people are members of the Granchian race as opposed to blue-skinned aliens. Some additional minor differences, explored in ''DOF, ''further separate the DemFear timeline from the others. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations